harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lodestar Chapter 14
Chapter 14 Sheila Ansley was walking along Austin Avenue and took a look over the Courthouse Square. She hadn't been out in a long while, especially since she moved in with Milo and his mother. She stopped by the Appliance Shop, and saw her folks working hard. They waved at their daughter, and she waved back. It was near lunchtime, and she was famished. She walked over to Floyd's Café, where Frieda greeted her. "Hey, Sheila," Frieda smiled, "how are you doing?" "I am fine, love," Sheila smiled, "I just stopped in for lunch. And I admit, I am very famished." "Well, we have a special on Fried Chicken and all the fixin's today," Frieda smiled, "and of course, my chili." Frieda's chili had once won first prize at the Chili cook-off down in Terlingua. It was one of her most famous dishes. "Yeah, I would love the special," Sheila smiled, "and also a large bowl of your chili." "Would you like it dressed up with onions and cheese?" she asked. "Definitely," Sheila said, "It's the only way to eat it!" "Coming right up," Frieda smiled, but she froze. "What's wrong?" Sheila asked. "What is SHE doing here?" Frieda mused. "Who IS she?" Sheila asked, as Claire came up to them. "What's wrong, Frieda?" Claire asked. "What in the world is Isabelle Upshur doing back in town?!" she asked. "How do you know Isabelle Upshur?" Claire asked. "I went to boarding school with that harridan," Frieda said, acidly, which surprised everyone, because Frieda wasn't usually nasty. "You two must have had a falling out," Claire said. 'Oh yeah, we sure did, Claire," Frieda said, "and it was a major falling out. Its just that slag was always out and wanting to have flings with everyone. She came up here to Lodestar and had a fling with that scummy Virgil Roberts!" Claire and Sheila exchanged glances, "Frieda, honey," Claire said, "I really don't want to upset you anymore than you are already, but that woman was up here just a few days ago." "What?! What was SHE doing here?!" Frieda was shocked. "Virgil had sent her up here," Sheila said, "Milo told me everything. He was using her to try to divide and conquer Chad and Albert!" "Why that...!" Frieda said angrily, "Claire, can you get Sheila her order, and make sure it's on the house for her?" "Sure love," Claire said. "Forgive my running out on you, Sheila," Frieda said, "but this cannot wait. I am going to deal with that broad once and for all!" Frieda stormed out of the café and glared at her former schoolmate. "I want words with you, Madam!" Frieda said harshly. "Frieda?" Isabelle squeaked, "What do you want?!" "Was it true that Claire said you were here to try to turn Chad against his little brother?" she said angrily. "Yes, it was, Frieda," Isabelle said, "I was up here." "I knew it," Frieda said, "You really have no shame, do you?! You've always had a thing for that rotten Virgil!" "But I didn't sunder them," Isabelle said quietly. "You...didn't?" Frieda asked, quietly now. "No," Isabelle said, "I mean I really found out what Virgil is like. Warden Tilsley told me everything, and I clued Chad in on what Virgil's scheme was." "So, you didn't break those two up?" Frieda's face relaxed. "No, and I wouldn't dream of doing that to an autistic person," Isabelle said, "Tilsley told me everything about what Albert's been through with Virgil and all that." "Yeah, what happened to him was terrible," Frieda agreed, "poor kid, he's autistic and has PTSD, but, if you could, could you never come back here again? I have no animus towards you any more, but we're no longer in the same circles, and highly unlikely we will ever be again." "You're right on that one, Frieda," Isabelle said, "I'll be on my way. Give my best to them all." Frieda nodded, "I will, Isabelle," she said, "just please don't come back." "I won't, Frieda," she said, "I promise you that. I will be staying in Texarkana, although I am looking to move to New Orleans." "Best of luck to you, then," Frieda smiled at her former friend, "I wish you the best." "Thank you, Frieda," she said, and got in her car. Isabelle drove out of town, her eyes full of tears. She was glad that she and Frieda ironed out their differences, but she was right too. Isabelle and Frieda were from different circles, and they just didn't mix anymore. Frieda went back to the café. She was worn out. "How'd it go?" Claire asked. "Isabelle explained everything," Frieda said, "and we parted as friends. We're no longer enemies, but I cannot see her being around here again. I told her to go and never come back. She did." "I am sorry that happened," Claire said, "why don't you take the rest of the day off, with pay? You need a rest, honey." "Good idea, Claire," Frieda said, "I have some letters to write, and I have to take care of my grocery shopping this evening." "Run along then," Claire said, "but when you are done shopping, you get a nice solid sleep. You need it." Sheila and Claire watched Frieda get to her car and go to the HEB store which was on East Austin. Sheila felt bad for Frieda. "I hope she is all right," Sheila said. "I think she will be," Claire said, "she has been burdened by too much." Sheila took the rest of her order to go, and she went back to Milo and Sandra's house. Frieda looked at the wheel, and started to sob. She finally realized that she and Isabelle were no longer friends, and it was best for them. However, she dabbed her eyes, put on a happy face, and she focused even more on the love she had for her hometown, Lodestar. Category:Lodestar Episodes